Cold as Ice
Cold as Ice is the ninth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-second episode of the series overall. Summary THE SALVATORES ARE COMING TO TOWN — With the holidays in full swing, a search for Julian leads Damon and Stefan to a small town outside of Mystic Falls. While managing a holiday toy drive at Whitmore College, Bonnie seeks help from Nora and the two strike up an unlikely friendship. Elsewhere, Caroline does her best to navigate her new life as a pregnant vampire, while Alaric grows concerned that the pregnancy is effecting her more than she’s letting on. Finally, after finding himself at odds with Damon, Stefan is forced to take matters into his own hands, setting off a tragic chain of events that leaves their lives changed forever. Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Special Recurring Guest Star *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore (corpse) Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Todd Lasance as Julian Co-Starring *Tenaya Cleveland as Granola Instructor *Kai N. Ture as Little Girl *Dayna Stephens as Parent *Daniel James Baldock as Other Parent Uncredited *Unknown as Raphael *Unknown as Dirty Robin *Unknown as Seth *Unknown as Xi Nguyen Trivia *Antagonists: Julian and Nora. *This episode is the seventh mid-season finale of the series. **This is the seventh mid-season finale to feature Stefan and Damon; the sixth to feature Bonnie and Caroline; the fourth to feature Alaric; the fifth to not feature Enzo; the first to feature Julian, Mary Louise, Nora and Valerie. It is also the first mid-season finale to not feature Elena and Matt. **This is also the third mid-season finale of the series to end on the 9th episode. **This is the second season in which Christmas has been the back to back mid-season finale. *This episode has internal present day time jump after the teaser featuring Lily's funeral of several weeks after as stated by Julian. *This is the last episode of TVD to air in 2015 while the first episode to air in 2015 was Season 6's Woke Up With a Monster. *In the 3 years from now flash forward, 2016, Stefan is seen living in Chicago with Valerie who he is once more involved with. Valerie wants to go with Stefan to help him take on the Huntress to save Caroline and Damon but Stefan doesn't want to risk losing her too. She tells him if anything happens to him she will make whoever hurt him suffer. *Infuriated by Lily's death, Julian goes on a killing spree. *Julian introduces Stefan and Damon to some of the vampires he's turned. Only one of them is recently turned by him. *Both Damon (by Julian) and Stefan (by Nora) are killed by the completed sword with the Phoenix Stone. Note: They're restored at some point to their bodies as seen by the flash forwards. *It's revealed by Julian that the Phoenix Stone is meant as a place to make vampire souls suffer when they are killed with the completed sword in their own personal hell. We see a glimpse of Damon's near at the end of the episode. *Valerie and Stefan took Mary Louise as hostage to lure Julian. **However, this plan failed resulting to not just Bonnie being siphoned and Stefan trapped inside the stone, but also Nora defecting from their side. *This is Caroline's first and Bonnie's second Christmas (as she was trapped in the Prison World during the previous Christmas) in their lives that they won't share with Elena. *Elena for the first time won't be sharing a Christmas with her best friends Bonnie and Caroline as she is currently under the "Sleeping Beauty" coma spell that Kai placed on her at Lily's suggestion. This is also the third episode in which Elena isn't mentioned since Best Served Cold by Bonnie to Lily. *This is the second time Stefan died in front of Caroline. The first time was in Promised Land. Continuity *Bonnie and Alaric were last seen in Mommie Dearest. *This is the third Christmas themed episode of the series and the third time it has been the mid-season finale episode. The first was Season 4's O Come, All Ye Faithful and the second was Season 6's Christmas Through Your Eyes. *This is the second episode in which both Stefan and Damon have been killed in the same episode the first being in Season One's Children of the Damned. This is also the third time they have died in the series. Locations *Chicago, Illinois **Apartment (flashforward) *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Mystic Falls Cemetery **Salvatore Boarding House *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore College ***Common Dorm Room ***Scull Bar ***Caroline and Bonnie's Dorm Room **Whitmore Hospital **Alaric's apartment *Sunbury **Bar *Pregnancy class *Battlefield (Phoenix Stone) Body Count *Unknown people dressed as Santa in Sunberry - slain; killed by Julian and probably his friends. *Damon Salvatore - stabbed with the Phoenix Stone sword; killed by Julian *Stefan Salvatore - stabbed with the Phoenix Stone sword; killed by Nora Hildegard Behind the Scenes * In the Santa bar, Todd Lasance (Julian) went to lift one of the dead Santa dummies only to jump when he realized it was an actual person. * During shooting, one of the dead Santas fell asleep and started to snore, ruining a take. * In the spirit of the holidays (even though it was October), episode 709 was big on family visits. Both Ian’s Somerhalder and Candice’s King moms came to hang out and watch the magic happen. * Did Caroline and Alaric’s hippie birthing coach seem authentic? She should, because in real life she lives on a commune. *Hashtag during the airing is #SantasSlay References *" " is a 1977 song by the band Foreigner. **The song was sampled by hip-hop duo M.O.P. in 2001. * founded in 1947 by Major Bill Hendricks run by the US Marine Corps Reserve distribute toys to children whose parents cannot afford to buy them gifts for Christmas. * is an annual mass gathering and in which people dressed in Santa Claus costumes or as other Christmas characters parade in several cities around the world. It has been variously also known as Santarchy, Santa Rampage, the Red Menace, and Santapalooza. Quotes |-|Promo= : Damon (to Stefan): "Merry Christmas brother." : Damon (to Stefan): "Eggnog?" : [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to Stefan): "You gotta be kidding me...." : Damon: "We have a lot of disappointed faces Christmas morning." |-|Extended Promo= : Damon (to Stefan): "Merry Christmas brother." : Damon (to Stefan): "Eggnog?" : Caroline (to Stefan): "Wait till you see me. I popped this week." : [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to Stefan): "You gotta be kidding me...." : Damon: "We have a lot of disappointed faces Christmas morning." |-|Webclip 1= : Damon: "Just so we're clear, me helping you kill Julian is your Christmas present, so don't be expecting any socks or a TV or anything." : Stefan: "Yeah, be we gotta find him to kill him." : Damon: "We will. Bonnie did a locator spell and she said Sunberry. We're in Sunberry so....Oops. I'm dry. Pit Stop." : Damon: "Merry Christmas brother. Think we found him." |-|Webclip 2= : Mary: "Julian's not here. If that's what you're worried about." : Valerie: "Is he coming back?" : Mary: "None of your concern." : Valerie: "I left a few things. I'll just...grab them and be on my way." : Mary: "Have you seen her?" : Valerie: "Which wagon? " : Mary: "This is your fault, you know. This...fracturing." : Valerie: "Yeah if only I hadn't fallen in love and place my pregnant womb in front of Julian's boot." : Mary: "Sticking to your story are you?" : Valerie: "It's not a story." : Mary: "If by some stretch of the imagination it's not, the timing if awfully suspect isn't it?" : Valerie: "What's that supposed to mean?" : Mary: "Well, you had over a hundred years to tell this story. And you only did once you were back in Stefan's life. Till it served you. Gained you sympathy." : Valerie: "I always thought you were the nice one. That you had a heart deep down Guess I was wrong. Nora will blossom without you." |-|Inside clip= : [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to [[Lillian Salvatore|'Lily']]): "One swift stab straight through the heart. Let's get this over with." : Julian: "No! Lily!" : [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "I promise I'll make this right." : Damon: "Just so we're clear, me helping you kill Julian is your Christmas present, so don't be expecting any socks or a TV or anything." : Stefan: "Yeah." : Nora: "Let me guess. Hot cocoa and vervain?" : Bonnie: "Close. Bourbon." : Bonnie: "You and Mary Louise... broke up. You need to move on and become your own person." : Bonnie: "She's dead to you." : Mary: "Am I?" (To Nora): "Can we talk?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x09 Promo "Cold As Ice" (HD) Mid-Season Finale The Vampire Diaries 7x09 Extended Promo "Cold As Ice" (HD) Mid-Season Finale The Vampire Diaries 7x09 (Mid-Season Finale) Webclip 1 - Cold as Ice HD The Vampire Diaries Cold as Ice Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries - Inside Cold as Ice HD Pictures |-|Promotional= Rs_560x374-151120125224-1024.3.The-Vampire-Diaries-Holiday.jl.112015.jpg Rs_560x374-151120125225-1024.4.The-Vampire-Diaries-Holiday.jl.112015.jpg Rs_560x374-151120125223-1024.2.The-Vampire-Diaries-Holiday.jl.112015.jpg Rs_560x374-151120125225-1024.The-Vampire-Diaries-Holiday.jl.112015.jpg TVD709_Caroline_Alaric.jpg TVD709_Caroline_Alaric_2.jpg |-|Screencaps= 7X09-1-Valerie.jpg 7X09-2-Stefan.jpg 7X09-3-StefanValerie.jpg 7X09-4-StefanValerie.jpg 7X09-5-StefanValerie.jpg 7X09-6-StefanDamon.jpg 7X09-7-NoraValerie.jpg 7X09-8-StefanValerie.jpg 7X09-9-Damon.jpg 7X09-10-Lily.jpg 7X09-11-Caroline.jpg 7X09-12-StefanDamon.jpg 7X09-13-Bonnie.jpg 7X09-14-Alaric.jpg 7X09-15-Caroline.jpg 7X09-16-StefanDamon.jpg 7X09-17-StefanDamon.jpg 7X09-18-StefanDamon.jpg 7X09-19-Damon.jpg 7X09-20-Stefan.jpg 7X09-21-Valerie.jpg 7X09-22-Mary.jpg 7X09-23-Valerie.jpg 7X09-24-Mary.jpg 7X09-25-Valerie.jpg 7X09-26-BonnieNora.jpg 7X09-27-Bonnie.jpg 7X09-28-Nora.jpg 7X09-29-StefanDamon.jpg 7X09-30-StefanDamon.jpg 7X09-31-Stefan.jpg 7X09-32-Damon.jpg 7X09-33-Bonnie.jpg 7X09-34-Nora.jpg 7X09-35-Stefan.jpg 7X09-36-AlaricCaroline.jpg 7X09-37-AlaricCaroline.jpg 7X09-38-AlaricCaroline.jpg 7X09-39-Caroline.jpg 7X09-40-Alaric.jpg 7X09-41-BonnieNora.jpg 7X09-42-Bonnie.jpg 7X09-43-Nora.jpg 7X09-44-BonnieNora.jpg 7X09-45-BonnieNora.jpg 7X09-46-StefanDamon.jpg 7X09-47-StefanDamon.jpg 7X09-48-Julian.jpg 7X09-49-NoraBonnie.jpg 7X09-50-Julian.jpg 7X09-51-Julian.jpg 7X09-52-Damon.jpg 7X09-53-Julian.jpg 7X09-54-DamonStefan.jpg 7X09-55-Julian.jpg 7X09-56-BonnieNora.jpg 7X09-57-Bonnie.jpg 7X09-58-Nora.jpg 7X09-59-Mary.jpg 7X09-60-Nora.jpg 7X09-61-Alaric.jpg 7X09-62-Caroline.jpg 7X09-63-AlaricCaroline.jpg 7X09-64-Alaric.jpg 7X09-65-Caroline.jpg 7X09-66-Nora.jpg 7X09-67-Mary.jpg 7X09-68-Nora.jpg 7X09-69-Mary.jpg 7X09-70-Nora.jpg 7X09-71-Damon.jpg 7X09-72-Stefan.jpg 7X09-73-Damon.jpg 7X09-74-Stefan.jpg 7X09-75-Damon.jpg 7X09-76-Valerie.jpg 7X09-77-Stefan.jpg 7X09-78-Valerie.jpg 7X09-79-Stefan.jpg 7X09-80-Valerie.jpg 7X09-81-Mary.jpg 7X09-82-Stefan.jpg 7X09-83-Mary.jpg 7X09-84-Stefan.jpg 7X09-85-Valerie.jpg 7X09-86-Nora.jpg 7X09-87-Bonnie.jpg 7X09-88-Bonnie.jpg 7X09-89-Nora.jpg 7X09-90-NoraBonnie.jpg 7X09-91-Damon.jpg 7X09-92-Julian.jpg 7X09-93-Damon.jpg 7X09-94-Julian.jpg 7X09-95-Stefan.jpg 7X09-96-Caroline.jpg 7X09-97-Caroline.jpg 7X09-98-Liz'sTomb.jpg 7X09-99-Caroline.jpg 7X09-100-Caroline.jpg 7X09-101-StefanDamon.jpg 7X09-102-Julian.jpg 7X09-103-Stefan.jpg 7X09-104-Julian.jpg 7X09-105-Damon.jpg 7X09-106-Mary.jpg 7X09-107-Valerie.jpg 7X09-108-Valerie.jpg 7X09-109-Valerie.jpg 7X09-110-Valerie.jpg 7X09-111-Bonnie.jpg 7X09-112-Damon.jpg 7X09-113-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X09-113-Damon.jpg 7X09-114-Nora.jpg 7X09-114-Damon.jpg 7X09-115-Stefan.jpg 7X09-115-Damon.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-01-29_Ian_Somerhalder_Paul_Wesley.jpg|Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder 2016-01-07_Ian_Somerhalder_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Ian Somerhalder 2015-12-11_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching 2015-12-11_04-44_Paul_Wealey_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Annie Wersching 2015-12-10_Kat_Graham_Scarlett_Byrne_Twitter.jpg|Kat Graham, Scarlett Byrne 2015-12-10_18-20_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young 2015-11-12_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott 2015-10-15_Scarlett_Byrne_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham, Scarlett Byrne October 15, 2015 2015-10-15_Scarlett_Byrne_Elizabeth_Blackmore_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Elizabeth Blackmore, Scarlett Byrne October 15, 2015 2015-10-15_Elizabeth_Blackmore_Scarlett_Byrne_Instagram.jpg|Elizabeth Blackmore, Scarlett Byrne October 15, 2015 2015-10-15_Todd_Lasance_Elizabeth_Blackmore_Scarlett_Byrne_Twitter.jpg|Todd Lasance, Elizabeth Blackmore, Scarlett Byrne October 15, 2015 2015-10-08_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder October 8, 2015 2015-10-08_Ian_Somerhalder_Brandon_Leonard_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Brandon Leonard, Brian Young October 8, 2015 2015-10-08_Ian_Somerhalder_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Ian Somerhalder October 8, 2015 2015-10-07_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young October 7, 2015 2015-10-06_Brian_Young_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham, Brian Young October 6, 2015 2015-10-06_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|It's Christmas in Mystic Falls ©Brian Young October 6, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Holiday episodes Category:Flashforward episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven